


Under Beds

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga microfic. Michiru scowled as soon as she heard footsteps in her dark bedroom. Why she wasn't able to rest. She remembered Sailor Iron Mouse fleeing from her earlier after trying to obtain Star Seeds.





	Under Beds

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

Michiru scowled as soon as she heard footsteps in her dark bedroom. Why she wasn't able to rest. She remembered Sailor Iron Mouse fleeing from her earlier after trying to obtain Star Seeds. Footsteps ceased. Michiru looked under her bed. She continued to scowl at a frightened Sailor Iron Mouse. 

 

THE END


End file.
